


Love You to Death

by Evenstarr



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenstarr/pseuds/Evenstarr
Summary: Ichigo was just out looking for a blood meal that night when he chanced upon her. One shared look, a forbidden moment and his unbeating heart was no longer his to own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first oneshot for an entry for a IchiRuki fanfiction contest in 2009. It was subsequently updated to a two-shot for Halloween 2016.   
> Fanfiction.net has been giving me trouble lately, so I am slowly beginning to move my stories over here.

The night breeze swirled about the empty streets. The small figure walked with quick, hurried footsteps. Her black hair blew behind her in the wind, her feet kicking up dust from the pavement. Step after step…

Rukia walked fast. Night had fallen. She should have headed home earlier, when there was still light. Now, all that hung around was eerie darkness and the whistle of the wind. It was enough to creep out even the bravest of men.

"Where ya heading in such a rush, _gorgeous_?"

Rukia stopped in her tracks. A figure stood ahead.

"Yeah, if you are already out, let's have a good time."

Rukia turned. Another two men were approaching from behind.

_Damn it._

"I… have to be getting home. It's late."

She made to rush past the one in front of her but he stepped to block her and slowly advanced on her. Rukia risked a glance behind. The two were bridging their distance as well.

Rukia backed away, into an alley.

"You look so delicious, pet."

Rukia retreated slowly, her eyes searching for escape, any escape. None. Only walls.

"Who are you? What... do you want with me?"

"We are hungry, you know? What does one do when one's hungry?"

Rukia reflexively glanced at the basket she had in her arms. She had gotten the wine specially for Nii-sama (she knew he always like the old, weathered vintage types) but if it was what they wanted…

"The wine?" she blurted out foolishly.

The three men froze for a second in surprise. Then, raucous laughter broke the night silence.

"The wine she says…" they guffawed together as Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Have you been holed up somewhere for a while now, gorgeous?" They slowly advanced on Rukia, as she backed away. "But then again, maybe we could share the wine… before we move on to the main course."

Rukia could almost swear she heard one of them let out an animal-like growl.

_Help me…_

She felt her back hit the hard stone wall.

_This is it…_

One of the men, a bearded one, stepped closer to her, baring his mouth in an evil grin. "Let's- AHHHH!" He abruptly fell back, crimson liquid now flowing out from the fresh cut on his hand. He glared angrily at Rukia and hissed, " _Bitch._ "

Rukia clutched the small intricate dagger in her hand, the one her Nii-sama had given her and which she had always kept with her everywhere she went. She was going to have to kill them, if it came right down to it.

She was completely unprepared when the force hit her suddenly in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She was thrown sideways against the wall. Her back hit the brick structure hard, and she crumbled to the ground. Pain shot through her body, and she saw white stars dance momentarily in front of her eyes. She tried to get up quickly, but her feet gave way and she sank back to the ground.

"Nice work, Taki. She looks… _perfect_ now."

Rukia could feel something warm running down her arm. She looked down. _Blood_. She had scrapped her hand against the wall just now. She was bleeding.

The three men advanced on her, like a pack of wolves. She had no time to think. She gripped the dagger hard.

_" **That's my food, buddies. Go get yours elsewhere.** "_

Rukia's eyes widened.

The next second, the bearded guy was sent flying across the alleyway. He hit the wall with a sickening crack, and slid down to the ground.

Rukia stared at the newcomer, cloaked in a black hooded coat complete with black-gloved hands. He was tall and handsome, with hair a shocking orange shade. This man exuded a dangerous and mysterious air, but Rukia almost caught a strangely wistful aura about him.

He turned to her for a second and their eyes locked on each other.

_Brown eyes._

Then he turned away, and the next minute, three bent figures were running as fast as their pitiful broken legs could take them away from the alley.

* * *

 

"I… Thank you, sir."

Ichigo turned slowly to face the girl, who was getting up shakily from the ground.

"Y… Your food?" She tried to smile, offering the basket she was carrying, which contained a few red apples, a bottle of wine, and a loaf of bread. "I can offer these… as a thank-you gift." She blushed as he stared at her.

Ichigo almost snorted.

_My food? Can you offer… yourself?_

He looked into innocent violet eyes, filled with gratitude. She was open, completely trusting him. It was not crossing her mind at all that he might have saved her just so he could do to her what the other three wanted to do to her. Ichigo felt something jerk inside him. _Those beautiful violet eyes…_

And she definitely smelled sweet. Even from here, Ichigo could hear her heart thumping loudly, and the fast flow of her blood through her veins. Blood that would taste so good and warm and thick in his mouth. He now knew why those three bastards had ganged up on her, despite a girl of her size being only adequate for a few bloody mouthfuls divided among three.

She was mouthwatering. And heck, so very beautiful.

He watched her approach him shyly, her pale arms shining in the moonlight and her impossibly black hair blowing slightly in the wind. As she walked towards him, he realized her sweet smell got much stronger. Ichigo tried to pull himself together. He looked down at her and…

" _You're hurt_."

Rukia looked down at her left arm, which was bleeding after the fight just now.

She lifted her head and smiled at the orange-haired stranger. "No, it's fine. I can go home and patch it up. Please accept this as my gratitude, sir." She supported the basket with her good right arm.

He reached out one black-gloved hand. Rukia smiled, and held out the basket. Instead of taking the basket however, he yanked her hand towards him. Rukia gasped, as she lost her balance and fell towards him. He caught her easily in his arms.

"I will patch up the wound. But you will have to come with me to my place, in order for me to do so."

"No… it's okay… Sir… I can just…"

At that moment, her left arm chose to send a sear of pain up her left shoulder, causing her to wince slightly.

" _Owww_!"

"It's okay?"

She looked up at the mysterious stranger, and his eyes were twinkling mischievously. She felt herself turn red.

"I…"

Taking advantage of her hesitant speech, he bent down and swept her up off her feet. He straightened up, easily carrying her in his arms.

Rukia gasped in shock. _What was he doing?_

"My place is five minutes from here. I will bring you there… and then send you home."

Not knowing what to say, Rukia nodded numbly.

"Now, please close your eyes."

"Huh?" Rukia's head snapped back up to look at him.

He continued staring at her. "Please close your eyes, and do not open them until I tell you to do so. I prefer people to not know where I live."

Rukia nodded slowly, and those beautiful violet orbs were immediately lost under closed eyelids.

Ichigo stared at her for a second. She stayed obediently quiet in his arms, with her eyes closed. Her head rested slightly against his chest, and her hands clasped the handle of the basket in her lap. She looked so comfortable and at ease in his arms. So trusting. So… _pure_. Ichigo felt something move within him as he continued looking down at her. What was the matter with him today?

"Are you waiting for the bus?"

Her voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Because if you are, I think the bus won't be here for another half hour," she continued talking with her eyes closed.

Ichigo had to smile. _This girl is really…_

"No, we are going another way. Keep your eyes closed."

Ichigo looked up at the rooftops of the buildings over his head. He moved one leg back, and launched himself up. The asphalt cracked under the force as Ichigo shot up an incredible distance in the air. Keeping one tight arm around the girl, he used the other to palm the side of the building, giving him the leverage to gain more height. He shot further up, and landed easily over the rooftop of a building.

"Are you running? The wind feels great!" the girl exclaimed happily.

Ichigo could not help it, he grinned as he shot forth in a burst of speed.

* * *

 

"Here we are." Ichigo lowered the girl onto her feet and stepped to the cupboard. He smirked, satisfied, as the girl opened her eyes and gasped.

"Your house is… _beautiful_ ," the girl murmured, as she dazedly walked to the center of the living room.

'Beautiful is an understatement,' Ichigo thought. He had handpicked the red satin cushions (red being his favourite colour, of course) and the plush chaise lounge himself. Oil paintings hung low on the walls, alternating with intricate tapestries. In a corner, his state-of-the-art silver digital CD player sat on a table, a huge collection of CDs in a rack above them. His enormous widescreen TV stood against the wall, finishing off the grand clash of modernity and medieval periods.

Ichigo opened the cupboard and searched for his medical supplies kit. His hand stayed on the polished cupboard handle for a moment.

" _Hey_."

Rukia, who was examining a tapestry happily, looked up.

"Why did you trust me enough to keep your eyes closed? I could have brought you anywhere, done something to you."

He turned, and saw the girl smiling at him. "Then how come you trusted me to keep my eyes closed? I could have opened them anytime and see where we were headed."

Ichigo turned back to the cupboard, hiding his surprise. He finally located the white metal box and took it out.

"Then how come you were so hesitant to follow me?" He motioned the girl to sit down on his precious chaise lounge with a small table before it, as he turned and grabbed a red pouffe to sit on across from her.

"Well, it's not appropriate for a girl to follow a boy to his house in the dead of night." The girl blushed.

"Why not?" Ichigo smirked.

"Because… Because people might think something is happening between the both of them." Rukia avoided his gaze.

"Is it? Then, is something happening between us now?"

Startled, Rukia looked at him.

Their eyes locked.

_Something…_

* * *

 

He removed his black gloves and placed them on the table. Next, he cut a strip of bandage and put it over her arm. The blood had dried a bit by now, so the scent was not so overpowering. He pulled the bandage expertly over her arm. Unexpectedly, his hands touched hers.

Rukia gasped, and reflexively moved her hand away.

The boy did not look at her, almost as if he had expected her reaction. "Not one to endure the cold, are you?" He finally looked up, and Rukia saw a momentary flash of sadness pass through those brown irises.

"Your hand… why is it so…"

"Cold?" He smirked. "Too long in the shower, I guess."

"Well…" He cut out another fresh pile of bandages. "Maybe if you-

He stopped.

The girl had reached out and touched him lightly on his hand. He lifted his eyes to her. This time, she was not flinching away from him. Instead, her expression was almost one of child-like curiosity as she continued running her fingertips over his hand. She pressed her own hand into his, and frowned slightly.

"How could it be?" she murmured softly, unaware that she was speaking out loud in front of him.

"Because that's how it is," Ichigo answered, and she nearly tumbled out of her seat in surprise.

"Oh! I… Sorry…" she muttered, another fresh shade of red colouring her complexion. She quickly retracted her hand to her side of the table.

Ichigo felt a slight twing of regret as she moved her hand away from his. Her hand had been very warm.

"What's your name?"

"Rukia."

Ichigo nodded, cutting a fresh strip of bandage.

"If I may know your name as well, kind Sir?"

Ichigo looked up at her, the girl smiled at him.

_Why do you smile at me so?_

"Ichigo. Kurosaki… Ichigo."

* * *

 

"What do you do, Rukia?"

"Oh me? I'm still a student."

Ichigo finished bandaging her arm, and returned the bandage to the box.

"What about you?"

Ichigo smirked. "I do a lot of things. A student is one of them."

Rukia laughed.

"Where were you heading to by yourself, so late at night?"

"I was going home, I just bought my brother's favourite wine." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I mean… it's yours now-

"You live with your brother?" he cut in.

Rukia nodded in reply.

"Just the two of you?"

She nodded again. "Dad died young. Mum lived with us… till..."

"Till?" Ichigo asked.

"Till she was killed… by a _vampire_."

The medical box hit the carpet with a loud thud.

Both of them bent over but Ichigo picked it up first. "And… what happened then?" he asked, almost fearful to hear the answer.

"Now, Nii-sama hunts vampires. He leads the people to hunt down and kill vampires each night, and protect the innocent. He's vowed to kill every single one, so as to eventually get the one who took Mum away from us."

Ichigo walked to the cupboard. "Does he?"

Rukia nodded.

"What about you? You hate vampires too?"

"I do…"

Ichigo's hand involuntarily clenched on the handle of the cupboard. "Then perhaps you should stop trusting people the way you do. It only leads to trouble." His voice was abruptly cold, almost accusing.

Rukia looked up in surprise at his sudden change in attitude. "Why are you… Weren't we talking about vampires? What has trust got to do with that?"

He should just send her back and be done with it. But he did not want to. He wanted to show himself to her. He wanted her to know who, or rather, what he was. Ichigo allowed his vampiric instincts to take over.

"It has got to do with… _everything_." His features morphed slightly as he turned to face her. The brown shade of his irises darkened suddenly, almost to black. The two front canines in his mouth elongated… to _fangs_.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as her entire body froze.

" _Vampire_ ," she gasped.

Ichigo smiled a pained smile. "Now you know." He let out a bitter laugh as he started to walk toward the shocked girl. "Look at me. I can easily kill you."

A sudden wave of giddiness hit Ichigo as he advanced on Rukia. Her scent was overpowering and in his vampire form, Ichigo had a harder time controlling his bloodthirsty instincts.

Suddenly, he felt himself lose balance as his legs gave way under him.

_Damn… it had been too long after all._

He felt himself pitch forward to the floor, head-first.

And then he felt the most amazing thing in the world. Warm hands pushed against his chest slightly, keeping him up. It was not enough though. Rukia tumbled to the floor on her knees, Ichigo's head on her shoulder.

He lifted his head to look at her. "Why aren't you running away? Oh right... you don't know the way. The exit's that way." Ichigo weakly pointed to the door with the brass knob.

Rukia opened her mouth but then unexpected words came tumbling out of them. "Are you… hungry?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You look like you are in bad need of… foo… blood, I mean," Rukia said.

"Haven't had a meal for a week," Ichigo forced a strained smile. "I was debating on whether to make you my long-awaited one today."

Instead of pushing him away like he thought she would, Rukia looked back at him hesitantly. She looked like she badly wanted to say something.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Would you like to…" Rukia's hand reflexively fisted in her lap. "… _drink_ from me?"

Ichigo looked at her in shock.

"I…" Rukia touched her neck self-consciously. "You saved me after all… if you did not, I would have been dead by now." She turned to Ichigo, resolute. "It is your right after al-

" _Enough_."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"What if I did not save you because of that?"

Rukia looked at him, stunned.

He stood up to move away from her, but his legs could not hold him up much longer. He lost his balance again and tumbled to the floor.

_Damn it. Looks like I really overestimated myself this time._

He felt warm arms around his body pull him up. They turned him around and he found himself looking into those eyes that were causing him all these strange feelings today.

" _Drink_." Rukia said, her tone steadfast.

"No…" Ichigo started to push her away but she grabbed his hand and placed it on her pulse point in her neck.

"It will be okay. I… _trust_ you."

Ichigo looked at her, and she tried to brave a smile.

He felt the thudding in his mind, matching the pounding rhythm of her heart that he detected from her pulse point. He felt disgusted with himself.

Slowly, he pulled Rukia closer to him. He felt her stiffen slightly but she kept still in his arms.

"It might hurt a little," he said, never moving his eyes away from her face.

She nodded, her face white. Then… so very hesitantly, Rukia put her hands around Ichigo's neck and pressed herself closer to him. _Completely giving herself over to him._

Ichigo stared down at the fair skin on her neck. He could not deny the hunger in him much longer. He lowered his mouth over her neck, opening them and letting his fangs slide forward.

He pressed his mouth to her neck.

* * *

 

Rukia hugged Ichigo tight. Despite what she said, she was afraid of what was going to happen. Was it going to hurt?

She felt him grip her elbow hard and she knew, without him telling her. It was a warning.

_I'm going to do it now._

Rukia closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. Then she felt it.

It was a slight piercing sort of pain, like when you were being poked with a very fine needle. Rukia smothered any sounds that threatened to make their way out of her, and kept as still as she could.

She hugged Ichigo tighter. She somehow liked the feeling of holding him like this. He was cold, no doubt, but a comfortable sort of cold. Like the sea breeze, which made you shiver but pleasurably so. She closed her eyes.

_Drink._

* * *

 

When the blood touched Ichigo's lips, his mind went into immediate frenzy. Her blood tasted so good, so warm. It was a vampire's dream come true. From when he had heard her heart pumping the blood through her body, he already knew it would taste _this_ good. He felt the warm, thick liquid flow slowly in his mouth and he took time to savour it with his tongue before gulping it down gratefully. His body welcomed it, like a desert dried up too long for rain.

He wanted to continue draining blood out of her, draining it completely to satisfy himself.

But he couldn't. He couldn't. Couldn't hurt Rukia.

_I... trust you._

Ichigo hastily stemmed the desire, and painfully stopped drinking.

* * *

 

She felt him lift his mouth from her neck.

"Was that enough?" she asked.

Ichigo stared at her. "I just finished drinking from you, and your next question is whether it was _enough_?" he asked in disbelief.

Rukia shrugged. "It was pretty quick."

"I only drank a little from you. I will find full sustenance elsewhere tonight." Ichigo said, looking away. "Was it painful?"

Rukia shook her head slightly. "No. Why won't you drink from me?"

Ichigo turned to her angrily. "Why do you keep asking me to drink from you? Would you like to _die_? Would you like me to lose control upon tasting your blood and just keep sucking it out of you until you are dry and lifeless?"

"You won't."

_You won't._

So simple. So straight.

Ichigo hated her in that moment. How could she be so sure? She had only met him, what, two hours ago? And here she was talking as if she actually knew deep into his soul (if he even had one). He had lived for two hundred years, compared to the meager sixteen or seventeen this girl apparently had. He also hated her for her openness, for her trust. He did not deserve it. He felt dirty, tainted, in front of this pure girl in front of him. They should stay away from each other. They were as different as day and night, sun and moon.

He should not have brought her home. Should not have talked to her. She was a meal, for the love of everything bloody! Nothing more. Just a snack ticket. Then why was he getting so affected by her?

He had to make her stay _away_.

"How sure are you that I won't?" he asked slowly, allowing a dangerous tone to seep into his voice.

"I… don't know. I just know... you won't," Rukia stated. There, that stupid trusting tone again.

Ichigo felt something ripple deep within him.

_If she thinks so…_

* * *

 

Rukia gasped as a blur shot towards her. A hand pushed her hard, and she fell back against the wall.

She hurriedly made to move away but two strong arms pressed themselves against the wall on either side of her, stopping her. She fearfully looked into Ichigo's eyes, which had gone a shade darker in brown.

"Not dangerous, am I? Then why are you so scared now?"

Rukia trembled, but stared back resolutely.

"Since you keep insisting that I drink from you, I might actually take up on that offer."

Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo moved nearer to her, pressing her against the wall.

"Ichi… go…"

He ignored her stutters, and bent his head lower.

And suddenly felt something sharp press into the skin of his throat.

"Do not force me," Rukia whispered, the dagger held in her trembling hand.

Ichigo grinned. "Dagger of Rosary? So you are going to kill me now?"

Rukia gasped, and Ichigo's grin got wider. "Not unless you let me go… now."

Ichigo laughed softly in her ear, and Rukia felt something shoot down her spine.

"Death might serve a better option than the shit I'm living right now," he whispered as Rukia's eyes widened. "But no, I'm not letting you go."

He leaned in closer to Rukia, keeping his hands on both side of her. Keeping her cornered. Powerless.

"Go on," he whispered slowly. "I will kill you, if you don't kill me." The dagger pressed into his throat as he moved nearer. He felt his skin break under the sharp silver tip. He didn't even care.

"Go on."

Rukia gasped when she saw the blood trickling from his neck. Why wouldn't he let her go?

Ichigo leaned in close. Her smell intoxicated him. Ichigo wanted so much to taste her, to feel the entire warmth from her body trickle in red droplets down his throat.

" _Go on_ …" he murmured, his voice dropped low.

He suddenly felt the pressure cutting into his throat disappear. Heard the loud thud as the dagger dropped helplessly from her hand.

He looked into the wide violet eyes of the breathless girl in front of him, and felt himself get drunk just from looking into them. He was going to tear her apart. He was going to drink full from her. He was going to…

Ichigo bent lower.

" _No_ …"

And his lips crushed hers in a fierce kiss, as Ichigo let out all the passion and hunger for this tiny girl now trapped in his arms. Her lips felt so soft and warm on his, and Ichigo felt everything explode within him the second their lips met. Desire, as he had never felt before. Much greater than any bloodlust he felt, no matter how ravenous he was. He hungered for this girl before him, and he was never going to be satisfied except with the whole of her. Heck, it was maddening. She was so tiny, he could break her so easily. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. His want for her overpowered everything else.

He pressed his lips harder against hers, and felt her small hands grip the front of his shirt. His hand moved from the wall to the curve of her waist, pulling her tight against him.

_What are you doing to me?_

She tasted of sweet heaven, like cinnamon and honey. Ichigo deepened the kiss, as his hand moved to the crook of her neck, lost in the silky raven strands of her hair. Her hands were moving across his T-shirt clad chest, making him groan slightly. He wanted to tear out his shirt, just so her fingers would be running across his bare skin, driving him to insanity.

_How you are making me feel…_

Rukia could not move. She had never been kissed in her life, and she did not know it would feel so good. His mouth pressed against hers, hot and demanding. It was a haze of pleasure, and guilty desire. She let out sounds she did not even know she was capable of, as she reveled in the pleasure of Ichigo's kisses.

"Why?" Ichigo murmured huskily, trailing a line of feathery kisses down Rukia's neck, as she moaned softly. "Why did I have to meet you… _now_?"

He looked up at her, his eyes a smoldering dark brown.

"Ichi…"

A huge bang suddenly resounded in the room. Both of them turned to the door, which was barely hanging off its hinges after being practically knocked down. " _Rukia_." A deep voice spoke.

Rukia gasped, as her eyes widened in shock. "Nii-sama!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the tall, black-haired man. "Brother, eh?"

"Let go off my sister." The deadly coolness of the voice cut through the room.

"Nii-

"Step back, Rukia," Ichigo said, and easily pushed Rukia sideways. The force caused her to fall onto the plush red chaise lounge.

"Why you... you idiot!" She looked up angrily.

Ichigo smirked. "You know I really like it when-

Ichigo saw the sudden flash of silver before he caught the blade in one bare hand. He stared down at it and clucked his tongue. "Sword design AEA3977, Rosary steel." He looked up at Byakuya and shook his head. "I think you better get another one, brother. Rosary steel does not work on vampires."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "I never gave much thought to Rosary stuff. The best way to kill vampires is to lop off their disgusting heads."

He jerked the sword back from Ichigo's hand, and aimed a slash at his midsection. Ichigo ducked and retreated two steps back, before looking at his hand. A small cut marred the pale skin of his palm. "Hmm… can't say I disagree with you on that."

"Nii-sama, stop!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Byakuya flew at him with the sword.

Too fast.

He felt the sensation of the sharp blade through the air as he barely dodged the sword. He slid a few meters across the floor and came down on his knees. He got up quickly as Byakuya aimed a stroke across the floor and tiles exploded everywhere.

"Nii-sama! Ichigo!"

"You know, for someone so against vampires, you sure do fight like one." Ichigo smiled, as his hand held against the blade of Byakuya's sword. "If you continue like this, I might have to fight you as one."

Ichigo heard Rukia let out a terrified gasp. He looked over at her, her eyes filled with fear and anxiety.

Ichigo pushed out forcibly against the sword, and Byakuya slid back.

Rukia ran forward and planted herself in front of Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, please stop!"

"Rukia, move out of the way." he commanded coolly.

"Please!"

"What has he done to you?"

" _Yo._ "

Rukia froze.

Both of them turned to look at Ichigo. He had moved to the ornate window, and now hung by the edge of the sill effortlessly, using only one hand.

"As promising as this fight may be, I believe I have to take my leave now." He slowly turned to Rukia, who was watching him.

"If we shall ever meet again, beautiful Rukia," Ichigo smiled softly, and winked at her.

Then he was gone, dropping a hundred feet below to the ground.

The men hurried forward to the window, where they saw a black figure disappear into the distant woods.

Byakuya turned to Rukia. "Rukia, are you okay?"

Rukia nodded and walked to the window, where the soft moonlight was filtering into the room. She looked up at the silvery white orb in the sky and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

Ichigo grinned as he flew through the trees effortlessly, the wind blowing past him. He could hear the ruckus miles behind him, as those humans hunted for him. He did not even think twice about them.

He flashed on the strands of her black hair entangled in his fingers, her expressive violet eyes, her small hands on his chest.

He thought of her lips, her soft pink lips. So soft like petals of a blooming rose. Ichigo reached up and touched his own. And her lips had felt so good on his, like they were… meant to be.

Slowly, the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile.

He now knew. He was never going to hurt her.

He wanted her blood…

… but he wanted _her_ more.

_Rukia…_


	2. Chapter 2

I swung my long legs over the wall of the building, staring out into the endless night sky, dotted with pinpricks of silver. The cars and lights stretched far below me as a city refused the sleep it needed at night.

I was half frustrated that I could not track _her_ in the town, and half frustrated that I even bothered.

**_Stalker much?_ **

I huffed slightly in irritation, feeling the usual scowl form on my face.

**_Face it, fool. You have your first crush in three hundred years. Finally… you have hit puberty._ **

' _Shut up_ ,' I internally scolded my Hollow.

All vampires have a core monster within them, a monster that priced bloodlust and power beyond anything in the world. They are called Hollows, and are the internal, murderous counterpart within vampires. They are also the more dangerous, as the Hollow of a vampire is much stronger and resistant in combat. Many vampires choose to embrace their Hollows and thus be controlled by them, thereby becoming more lethal and powerful with no resistance to their thirst for blood.

Luckily for me, I beat the crap out of my Hollow and so he lurks in my subconscious now, throwing insults like this once or twice a day. Despite our clear differences, he occasionally lends me his power when I am battling a much stronger opponent. The reason? The idiot tells me that it's embarrassing for him to be beat down alongside me, even if he wasn't the one fighting.

Also, I suspect he's afraid of dying… even though he doesn't say so.

**_You can't hide anything from me. I see everything… even your wet dreams. She's been in every single one of them, ever since you met her in the streets._ **

' _Stop snooping or I will have to throw you out._ ' I was unable to stop the heat of embarrassment to my cheeks. If there was any heat, that is.

**_I would have to say, I can't blame you. She is…_ ** **mouthwatering _. If I had my way, I would have fucked her hard against the wall of the house that night._**

' _I would have you watch your language_ ,' I shot back.

**_Whatever you say, King. At least, you have found something exciting in your horribly dull life for once._ **

I frowned slightly, feeling more than annoyed. It might be true that my life wasn't that of a typical vampire. For one, I try to avoid drinking live human blood whenever necessary even if that be the sweetest of all. Call it chivalry, cowardice, whatever. There are reasons why I do so, but I prefer to keep that in the past and nobody needs to know why. So instead of preying on walking and breathing humans, I usually obtain my nourishment from animals in the wild and I make it quick and painless.

Two, I have a family. I was born a vampire, I wasn't turned and thus never had the choice of having a different life. My entire family were borne vampires. I have two younger sisters Karin and Yuzu... and then there was the idiot Father of mine who acts like he's eight instead of the eight-hundred-year-old creature of the night he was supposed to be. One likely possibility is that his brain had decayed beyond rescue after so many centuries.

We are one of the older and so more established vampire families in the country, that common vampires sometimes refer to us as one of the _royal_ families. I do not particularly enjoy that title, and I hate hanging around the mansion when Father has formal business with other families or rivals. So I choose to travel, and I have made several homes across the city for my leisure. I call them nests, and they serve as my personal hideaway on trips away from the main mansion. Of course, one of them was recently destroyed last month by vampire hunters after that fateful encounter at night.

I stared down at the vast expanse of the city below me, my sharp eyes scanning the people and vehicles traveling up and down the road like clockwork. Up and down, left and right...

My breath abruptly stilled, and I stood up immediately.

I had been watching the city every night for almost a month since we last met. And tonight...

... there she was finally.

There was no mistaking that petite little frame and short black hair. She was dressed in a pale yellow dress this time with white shoes, and carrying a large bag in her right hand. The seventh street, off the third intersection.

I was already moving down the building rapidly, much like a predator swooping down upon an unsuspecting prey. I shot down twenty floors in a blink and then balanced myself on a dark window sill. I spied some pipes running down a side wall and moved to grab them, sliding down the metal easily. I hung onto the pipes easily from the fourth floor, dangled for while and then dropped smoothly to the ground in a darkened alleyway. My feet hit the asphalt without so much as a sound, and I straightened the hoodie around my shoulders. I ran a hand through my stubbornly orange hair, trying to calm my nerves and then made a beeline for the back that was Rukia's.

She was walking at a brisk pace, but my long legs helped me cut the distance within a few minutes. I moved swiftly to stop in front of her.

Her big, wide, _beautiful_ violet eyes were round in shock.

" _Hey_." I greeted, a small smile curving my lips slightly as we finally came face-to-face after thirty days. I shifted slightly, both my hands in my pocket as my heart started picking up its pace like an energetic horse rearing for a race. "Um..." I tried to ignore that stupid fluttering sensation in my stomach. "How's everything?" I felt much like a teenager again, if going back three hundred years ago was possible.

A frown immediately creased her features, and then she looked up. "Who are you?" Her voice was cold.

Okay, that stung a little. Heck no, it stung A LOT. Her sudden iciness didn't help. My Hollow was probably laughing his head off in his inner world by now.

"It's Ichigo. Remember?" I shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. "We met a month ago."

"No, I do not remember." Rukia shook her head and tried to move past me. But there was a stiffness and jerkiness to her movements that did not click, it was similar to one who was trying to avoid an estranged relative or an ex-boyfriend. I hope I did not fall into any of those categories.

My arm shot out and caught her elbow. "We kissed that night. Did you forget?" I announced loudly. A couple of passersby looked up.

Her expression was priceless. " _Shut it_!" Rukia's violet eyes were wide in shock as she turned to me, and I detected hints of a blush starting to dust her otherwise porcelain cheeks.

I felt a grin creeping up on my face, just a little. "I figured you were pretending not to know me. Unless you kiss guys on a daily basis, that is." It was pure satisfaction just to stand there and watch her seething expression.

' _Adorable_ ,' I found myself faintly thinking.

"What do you want?" Rukia's eyes were now narrowed. It was a stark contrast to her open and trusting nature many weeks ago.

"Is everything alright?" I could not help wanting to know.

"Yes." Her reply was brusque, as if trying to brush me off. I did not let her succeed.

"Did you get into trouble with what's-his-name, your brother?"

"No." Her reply was too quick to be truthful. I rapidly scanned her from head to toe for signs of an injury. Certainly her brother wouldn't hurt her for being caught in a vampire's embrace, but then again vampire hunters weren't known to be entirely humane.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. You should really leave." Rukia looked up at me, her expression angry and strangely almost exasperated. She dropped her voice. "Vampires and... humans will never get along together." She started to walk forward, carrying her bag in her hands.

I followed, feeling the anger in my body start to rise. Here I was, waiting weeks for her to show up... and this, this little midget just about told me to get lost? "Did your bigot brother tell you that?"

"Don't talk about Nii-sama that way!" She muttered, starting to speed up her walking. "And leave me alone! Don't follow me!"

Of course I did just what she told me not to do. The foolish woman hurriedly turned into an alleyway and I trailed her nonetheless. See, this proves my point. Utterly defenseless and walking into a deserted long, dark alleyway without much thought.

"Look, I just-" My words trailed off as I stopped in my tracks. My vampire senses had registered the presence of three men who immediately leaped down from the walls surrounding the alleyway and now stood behind me. Up ahead, three more men did the same, effectively blocking Rukia's path.

"Rukia!" I instantly moved to reach her side.

" _Don't bother_." Her voice cut me off.

I stopped, bewildered. Rukia bent down and started to draw something out of the bag she had been carrying. At first glance, it seemed to be a rustic black baton, but then as she started to pull it out, the baton elongated and slowly changed colour into white.

Rukia finally turned to me, holding a pure ivory blade in her hand. The white ribbon trailing from the sword end was almost as exquisite as the sword itself, looping around in the air as if blown by an invisible wind.

I had barely time to recover from my shock (and awe), before Rukia was rushing me with her sword in hand. My eyes were on her at all times, so I was able to appreciate the agility and speed she moved with, her hands manipulating the blade with almost dance-like movements. I dodged a particularly willful strike, I didn't know one could look so dainty wielding a weapon. That dainty-looking hand abruptly switched the sword to the other hand, curled into a fist and immediately drove itself into my side.

Apparently, I didn't know dainty things could hurt so much either.

"OWWWW!" I flew backwards, clutching my abdomen. "That bloody hurt!"

The men stood nearby, watching the battle. If it was even considered one. Were they friends of Rukia? Why was Rukia fighting me? And speaking of, where did she learn to fight like that?

"Have you lost your mind?" I shouted as I drew back.

"I already told you to stay away." Rukia spoke as she held her sword in her hand. "I am not some innocent airheaded girl who just happens to be easy prey for vampires. That night... those three vampires were supposed to be _my_ kill."

"I did not introduce myself properly that day." She turned up her nose at me, proud and those beautiful violet eyes piercing. "I am Kuchiki Rukia... sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, and qualified Vampire Hunter of the Gotei Hunter Academy."

I thought it was bad enough that I seemed to be harbouring some feelings for a human girl.

But a vampire hunter was just... seriously _shitty_ news.

* * *

 

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia remembered his name. It was difficult not to, given his outrageously orange hair, callous attitude and... and the _kiss_.

It had been her first kiss.

Rukia was never the girlish type, she didn't like shopping all that much and rarely stuck around in gossiping groups to talk about the opposite sex. But that night, she had found herself unexpectedly in the arms of a vampire... and kissed him.

It had been a totally normal vampire-hunting night. Rukia had put on her acting skills and the oh-so-innocent persona to bait vampires as she walked about the lonely streets. This was her arsenal, the reason why she came top of the class with the highest number of vampires eliminated when she graduated from Gotei Academy. Nii-sama remained impassive when it happened, but Rukia still glowed with pride.

Vampires were cruel, they preyed on the helpless and drunk them dry to a painful death. Rukia was determined to eliminate as many vampires as she could, before she found herself dead by the hands of one.

So it had been surprising when _he_ suddenly came to her rescue when a few of them accosted her in the deserted alley that night. She had thought for a moment that he was merely fighting for her to be his own meal, but then he had suggested to fix her injuries. Still thinking that it was a trap, Rukia allowed herself to be brought to his den. Yet, he remained friendly, bandaging her arm and asking her about her family.

It was then that Rukia decided she was going to spare a vampire for the first time.

Just for that night, because he was being strangely humane.

She had then revealed to him in a white lie that she was associated with vampire hunters... of course letting off the fact that she was one herself. The half-truth had shocked him, and he had revealed his true nature as a vampire (that Rukia had already known) to her. But then, he had almost fainted, after apparently going hungry for a week. Rukia took a taboo step further and offered him her blood. She must have accidentally drank the wine she was bringing along with her on her baiting walk.

_It will be fine. Any further, and I will slash open his throat._

But he did not take more and stopped drinking within a few seconds. It had barely hurt.

Rukia was so confused.

She still remained so after she was brought back to the Kuchiki mansion by her brother and their men, after they had chased Ichigo away. The very next day, Rukia had gone to the library to research information on that orange-haired vampire, only to find that there was little to no information on him.

But one record stood out, reporting that he had remained undefeated by all vampire hunters who had ever engaged him in battle. One hunter had even gone so far as to describe him as a _'monstrous, black energy threatening to engulf everything and everyone in ruin and despair'_.

It did not sound at all like the seemingly young man who had gave Rukia a gentle smile as he leaped off the window in farewell.

And so Rukia had taken to avoiding Ichigo instead, preferring to carry out her duties in broad daylight where he would be less likely to see her. Of course, this meant that the number of vampires she successfully hunted plummeted faster than the speed of a roller coaster.

Byakuya Nii-sama had been less than happy about her new hunting habits and he had reprimanded her in the mansion hall after dinner, and dictated that she was to hunt tonight with a group of trusted hunters.

And _of course_ Ichigo found her.

'And of course, this won't end pretty,' Rukia thought as she held her blade in front of her, facing Ichigo in battle. They had been fighting for a half hour now, and Rukia was starting to pant with the exertion. He was a skilled vampire indeed, evading all her strikes while still managing to shout noisy protests at her.

Rukia rushed him once more, holding her sword steady as they clashed again.

"Hoi, Rukia!" He was shouting again.

Rukia brought her blade down as Ichigo ducked in time, and the sword smashed into the ground. A fountain of rubble and asphalt shot into the air.

Ichigo flew forward as Rukia pulled her blade from the ground, and then he was in front of her to catch the sharp white edge between both his palms.

"Hoi! Midget!"

The insult made Rukia look up in shock. " _What_ did you call me?"

Ichigo managed to grin sheepishly. "At least it got your attention," He chuckled softly and Rukia swung her sword upwards in anger, forcing him to release it. She immediately brought it forward in a slash.

Ichigo flew backward, sliding across the ground on his knees. Rukia saw that her sword had found its mark; a superficial gash across his left arm. The sight somehow shook her, that she had really physically hurt him.

But she steeled herself before she could falter. _That's right. That's the way it should be._

Ichigo looked up but instead of seeing anger or shock in his eyes, he was looking at her with bright surprise, almost as if he was seeing her for the very first time.

Slowly, his expression relaxed into a soft smile. "You are quite _something_ , you know that?" His voice was deep.

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up at the words. She hurriedly shook herself, determined to be rid of all the strange feelings he was causing her to experience. She could not afford to lose to him.

Clenching her sword tightly, she charged toward him again. But this time, his posture was almost relaxed, _waiting_. Her blade came down in a lethal arc but he coolly sidestepped it. Rukia's eyes widened as she felt his right arm curl around her waist and pull her to him.

"I am sorry." His apology was a whisper into her ears.

 _What?_ A sharp current suddenly shot through Rukia's body from the back of her neck. Her legs immediately went limp and she started to collapse, but Ichigo easily held her against him.

Her eyes were fast clouding over and Rukia could only faintly focus on Ichigo's blurring face. "What... what are you do-"

"What am I doing?" Ichigo smiled down at her. "I have decided to steal you away into the night."


End file.
